


More Than Dents

by RumblingJazz (neoculture_dorkology)



Series: My Family, My Home [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family Discussions, Implied Abortions, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Ruined Date Night, implied mechpreg, rubble - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoculture_dorkology/pseuds/RumblingJazz
Summary: All that was left were the few paint transfers left over, and if asked about those, he would tell the truth - he had been trapped under a building with a Deceipticon.





	More Than Dents

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to title this, oops. ;_;

_They had been getting a little handsy when Soundwave made the distressed noise and threw himself on top of Jazz. The building had come down moments after, burying them beneath it. Neither of them were injured beyond a few scrapes and dents, thankfully - but there was little room to do much moving around._

_"Jazz: Injured?"_

_"Ah'm fine. An' you?"_

_"Soundwave: Functional." The Deceipticon retracted his mask, and ex-vented with a shudder. "Soundwave: Afraid."_

_"Ain't nothin' ta be 'fraid of, lover. Ah might not 'ave noticed th' danger, but you did." Jazz leaned up as much as he dared and nuzzled into Soundwave's neck cables. "Now, unless ya got any complaints, Ah always wanted ta interface under a buildin'. Jus' didn't imagine Ah might_ literally _be pinned under th' buildin'."_

* * *

Jazz exhaled, rolling forward as the water from the car wash rinsed away traces of Soundwave's touch. All that was left were the few paint transfers left over, and if asked about those, he would tell the truth - he had been trapped under a building with a Deceipticon. He'd mix in a little lie, say they were grappling when the building came down on them. No one would be the wiser...

Well, _two_ Autobots would be the wiser. 

Once he was out of the car wash, Jazz commed Optimus to let him know he was on his way back. The Prime sounded tired, and Jazz had to sigh once the communication was cut - Optimus needed to get more rest, but with the damned war going on, there was no chance of him getting the Prime to take the proper amount of time he needed to rest and relax. 

_Do th' bitlets have th' same trouble with their sire?_

Jazz was sure they did. Soundwave was nothing if not a workaholic, like Prowl. Without Jazz to quite literal drag him to the berth for recharge, except on the few occasions when Jazz infiltrated the Nemesis, would he be getting enough rest? Were their young ones? Were they fueling well? They had to be - Megatron valued Soundwave and his "symbionts" more than any of his other assets. 

Jazz ex-vented. He worried too much, he knew - but how could he not, when his sparklings were so close to an evil tyrant, and living among a sea of psychopaths? 

"Hey, Jazz!" 

An escort in the form of Bumblebee and Ironhide fell in on either side of the saboteur, the yellow mech greeting him cheerfully while Ironhide drove in silence beside him.

"Bee," he greeted. "What's with th' escort?" 

"We're comin' in offa our patrol," rumbled Ironhide. "Thought we'd bring ya in safe 'n sound. Cause ya got a nose f'r trouble, Jazz." 

"Awww, Ah'm honored. Ah got temporary bodyguards," Jazz trilled as they approached the Ark. "Ah'm gonna head t' th' medbay. Figured Ah might let Ratch have a look at me."

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked, the worry almost tangible. 

If he was in root mode, Jazz might have smiled at that. "Buildin' came down on me. Th' brunt of it didn' touch me, though. Had a wrestlin' partner who got th' most o' it." 

"Aw, kid, the fun stuff always happens when Ah ain't around," Ironhide grumbled. "Ah'll go t' medbay with ya. Ah want ta hear th' story, at least." 

Jazz snorted, but didn't protest the company as they rolled through the halls of their base. Bumblebee broke off to enter the rec room with the twins, and the saboteur exhaled softly.

:: _Hope ya made it back t' th' Nemesis in one piece, Soundwave._ ::

:: _Affirmative. Soundwave: Functional._ :: 

:: _Tell th' bitlets Ah say hello an' Ah love 'em t' pieces._ :: Jazz transformed, and peeked into the medbay.

"Ratch? Ya got company?" 

"You and Ironhide would be the only ones," the medic answered. "Come on in, Jazz. What happened? Security's shut off. Told Red I was gonna need the privacy." 

"Ah'm sure that made 'im happy," Jazz chuckled, but the laughter ended quickly, slipping away with his easygoing smile. "As Ah told you Ah was gonna, Ah went an' saw Soundwave. Buildin' collapsed on top o' us, he protected me. Ah'm not here causa th' superficial dings Ah got from that, though." 

"The two of you interfaced," Ratchet accused, already fishing out a scanner. 

"Well, yeah." Jazz had the decency to look embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah jus' wanna be sure there ain't another bitlet." 

"I can't be sure at this time," the medic mused, "but I think you're free of a little passenger. Have you talked about this with... him?" 

Jazz glanced down. "'Wave an' Ah, we _want_ another sparkling or two. But we don't want 'em ta grow up like their older siblings, knowin' nothin' but war an' fear an' death an' th' _occasional_ touch o' their carrier. Pointin' a gun at their carrier or seein' their sire pointin' a gun at their carrier half th' time. We agreed that, if we make it t' th' end, we'll have another bitlet when th' war is over. Until then, we won't. As much as it hurts me t' think 'bout abortin' one, Ah haven't got much of a choice." 

"Soundwave and your sparklings would be welcomed among the Autobots," Ratchet murmured. "You know that, Jazz. Just tell him to bring them over, and explain things to Optimus." 

"Ya don' get it, Ratch." Jazz shook his head sadly. "Soundwave _can't_ leave th' 'Cons. An' Ah can't explain why. Don' ask me." 

"At least tell Optimus and Prowl the truth. They've been in the dark for long enough, don't you think?" Ratchet asked. 

"An' ta what end? How do ya think they'd react, Ratch? Ah don't think it would bring anythin' good for me t' speak up now." Jazz crossed his arms. "Am Ah free t' go?" 

"Come back in two days for a second scan, so I can be sure you aren't carrying." Ratchet put the scanner down, face contorted in a grimace. "At least give it some thought, Jazz. What's the worst thing that could happen?" 

Once the special ops head was gone, Ratchet turned to Ironhide. "I'm afraid if this goes on for much longer..." 

The seasoned warrior silently nodded his agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this one turned out... eh.  
> Hopefully the next installment will be better.


End file.
